looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 is a DVD box set from Warner Home Video that was released on October 25, 2005. It contains 60 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical short subject cartoons. Each disc has an introduction by Whoopi Goldberg, who is a huge fan of the Warner cartoon characters, warning the viewers on some upcoming politically incorrect content in the cartoons. Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Classics Cartoons 1-6 and 7-9 are a.a.p. The rest are post-1948. # Hare Force - (Bugs Bunny; 1944) (Friz Freleng). # Hare Remover - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1946) (Frank Tashlin). # Hare Tonic - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1945) (Chuck Jones). # A Hare Grows In Manhattan - (Bugs Bunny; 1947) (Friz Freleng). # Easter Yeggs - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1947) (Robert McKimson). # The Wabbit Who Came to Supper - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1942) (Friz Freleng). Public domain # Bowery Bugs - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Arthur Davis). # Homeless Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Case of the Missing Hare - (Bugs Bunny, Ala Bahma; 1942) (Chuck Jones). Public domain # Acrobatty Bunny - (Bugs Bunny; 1946) (Robert McKimson). # Wackiki Wabbit - (Bugs Bunny; 1943) (Chuck Jones). Public domain # Hare Do - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1949) (Friz Freleng). # Rebel Rabbit - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Robert McKimson). # Hillbilly Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Robert McKimson). # Duck! Rabbit, Duck! - (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd; 1953) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Audio Tracks ** Music-and-effects-only audio track on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! and Hillbilly Hare * Audio Commentaries ** Jerry Beck & Martha Sigal on The Wabbit Who Came to Supper ** Michael Barrier on Bowery Bugs and Hillbilly Hare ** Greg Ford on Case of the Missing Hare ** Eddie Fitzgerald & John Kricfalusi on Wackiki Wabbit ** Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * Behind-the-Tunes ** A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy * From the Vaults ** Chuck Amuck: 1989 Documentary ** The Bugs Bunny Show: The Honey-Mousers bridging sequences; ** Bull Point Puns audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc Disc 2 - Hollywood Caricatures and Parodies Cartoons 1, 3, 5-6, and 8-11 are a.a.p. 2, 4, and 7 are Sunset. The rest are post-1948. # Daffy Duck in Hollywood - (Daffy Duck; 1938) (Tex Avery). # Hollywood Capers - (Beans; 1935) (Jack King). Public domain # The Coo Coo Nut Grove - (1936) (Friz Freleng). # Porky's Road Race - (Porky Pig; 1937) (Frank Tashlin). # The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos - (1937) (Frank Tashlin). # She Was an Acrobat's Daughter - (1937) (Frank Tashlin). # The Film Fan - (Porky Pig; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # Speaking of the Weather - (1937) (Frank Tashlin). Original opening, closing, and credits restored for DVD. However, the 1941-55 plays in the ending due to Turner "dubbed" being the source for soundtrack. # Thugs with Dirty Mugs - (1939) (Tex Avery). # Goofy Groceries - (1941) (Bob Clampett). Original end music cue restored. # Swooner Crooner - (Porky Pig; 1944) (Frank Tashlin). # Wideo Wabbit - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1956) (Robert McKimson). # The Honey-Mousers - (1956) (Robert McKimson). # The Last Hungry Cat - (Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat; 1961) (Friz Freleng). # The Mouse That Jack Built - (1959) (Robert McKimson). Special Features * Audio Tracks ** Music-only audio track on Wideo Wabbit ** Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Last Hungry Cat * Audio Commentaries ** Jerry Beck & Martha Sigall on Hollywood Capers * Behind-the-Tunes ** Bosko, Buddy and the Best of Black and White ** Fine Tooning: Restoring the Warner Bros. Cartoons * From the Vaults ** What's Up, Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny: Part 1 (Turner Pictures, 1990), which contains the following shorts: *** A Wild Hare (1940) (unrestored) *** The Heckling Hare (1941) *** The Big Snooze (1946) ** Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930) ** It's Got Me Again! (1932) (originally going to be Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the first Merrie Melodie) Disc 3 - Porky and the Pigs # I Haven't Got a Hat - (Porky Pig, Beans, Ham and Ex; 1935) (Friz Freleng). # Porky's Romance - (Porky Pig, Petunia Pig; 1937) (Frank Tashlin). # Porky's Party - (Porky Pig; 1938) (Bob Clampett). # Porky in Egypt - (Porky Pig; 1938) (Bob Clampett). #''Porky and Teabiscuit ''- (Porky Pig; 1939) (Ben Hardaway & Cal Dalton). #''Pigs Is Pigs'' - (Piggy; 1937) (Friz Freleng). #''Pigs in a Polka'' - (1943) (Friz Freleng). Public domain #''Porky Pig's Feat'' - (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, 1943) (Frank Tashlin). #''Daffy Duck Slept Here'' - (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1948) (Robert McKimson). #''Bye, Bye Bluebeard'' - (Porky Pig; 1949) (Arthur Davis). #''An Egg Scramble - (Porky Pig, Miss Prissy; 1950) (Robert McKimson). #Robin Hood Daffy - (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1958) (Chuck Jones). #The Windblown Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Robert McKimson). #Claws for Alarm'' - (Porky Pig, Sylvester Pussycat; 1954) (Chuck Jones). #''Rocket Squad'' - (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1956) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Audio Tracks ** Music-only audio tracks on Robin Hood Daffy and Rocket Squad ** Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Windblown Hare and Claws for Alarm * Audio Commentaries ** Jerry Beck on I Haven't Got a Hat ** Mark Kausler on Porky's Romance ** Eddie Fitzgerald & John Kricfalusi on Porky's Party and Claws for Alarm ** Daniel Goldmark on Pigs in a Polka ** Joe Dante on Porky Pig's Feat ** Eric Goldberg on Robin Hood Daffy * Behind-the-Tunes ** Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin * From the Vaults ** What's Up, Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny: Part 2 (Turner Pictures, 1990), which contains the following shorts (unrestored): *** Hair-Raising Hare (1946) *** Hare Trigger (1945) ** The Bear That Wasn't (1967) (MGM cartoon directed by Chuck Jones) ** Point Rationing of Foods (1943) (Wartime cartoon) ** Porky's Party Storyboard Reel Disc 4 - All-Stars Cartoon Party # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur - (Daffy Duck, Casper Caveman; 1939) (Chuck Jones). Public domain # Super-Rabbit (Bugs Bunny; 1942) (Chuck Jones). # Daffy Duck & Egghead - (Daffy Duck; 1938) (Tex Avery). Original opening, closing, and credits restored for DVD. However, the 1941-55 plays in the ending due to Turner "dubbed" being the source for soundtrack. # A Gruesome Twosome (Tweety Bird, 1945) (Bob Clampett). # Draftee Daffy (Daffy Duck, 1945) (Bob Clampett). # Falling Hare (Bugs Bunny, 1943) (Bob Clampett). Public domain # Steal Wool (Sam Sheepdog, Ralph Wolf; 1957) (Chuck Jones). # Birds Anonymous (Sylvester Pussycat, Tweety Bird; 1957) (Friz Freleng) # No Barking (Charlie Dog, Claude Cat; 1954) (Chuck Jones) # Rabbit Punch (Bugs Bunny; 1947) # An Itch in Time - (Elmer Fudd; 1943) (Bob Clampett) # Odor-able Kitty - (Pepe Le Pew; 1945) (Chuck Jones) # Walky Talky Hawky - (Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk; 1946) (Robert McKimson). # Gonzales' Tamales - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester Pussycat; 1957) (Friz Freleng). # To Beep or Not to Beep - (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1963) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Audio Tracks ** Music-only audio tracks on Gonzales' Tamales and Birds Anonymous ** Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Windblown Hare and Claws for Alarm * Audio Commentaries ** Paul Dini on Super-Rabbit ** John Kricfalusi & Milton Gray on A Gruesome Twosome ** Eddie Fitzgerald & John Kricfalusi on Draftee Daffy ** John Kricfalusi & Bill Meléndez on Falling Hare ''and ''An Itch in Time ** Jerry Beck & Art Leonardi on Birds Anonymous ''and ''Gonzales' Tamales ** Greg Ford on No Barking ''and ''To Beep or Not to Beep ** Michael Barrier on Odor-able Kitty ''and ''Walky Talky Hawky * Behind-the-Tunes ** The Chark of Stink: On the Scent of Pepe Le Pew ** Looney Tunes Go to War! ** Strictly for the Birds: Tweety and Sylvester's Award-Winning Teamup * From the Vaults ** Private Snafu cartoons: Spies (1943), Rumors (1943), Snafuperman (1943) ** Falling Hare Storyboard Reel ** TV Pilot : ''Philbert ''(1961)- with optional commentary by Jerry Beck & Art Leonardi See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes Golden Collection Category:Videos and DVDs Category:2005 Category:Cartoon compilations